


A very radiodust Christmas

by Yvette_Kaitou_1412



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forgive Me, Gen, I am late I am so sorry, I hope you like it, M/M, christmashlidaymash, for the radiodust week on twitter, i don't know how to tag, this is the second day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvette_Kaitou_1412/pseuds/Yvette_Kaitou_1412
Summary: A small bunch of fics, as it is for the promts for the radiodust week holiday mashup! I really hope you like it as I will also post on my twitter my drawings!Enjoy!
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	1. Hanging 'round the christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't in the right mood so my christmas songs were my inspiration. Sorry if it feels rushed but I do hope you like it!

Angel sighed looking outside his window, the weather in hell usually never changed but there were certain months when it became colder. Even if there was never any snow the temperatures dropped until you knew for certain that if you got out, you'd probably end up freezing to your second death.

It meant the change of seasons, and also the arrival of the holidays.

Angel laid back, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth of the fireplace, a set of headphones on his head. He smiled when pressing play the music started to play, his feet moving with the beat of the music.

Fat Nuggets snuggled closer to him, enjoying the warmth of his body and Angel couldn’t feel more at peace.

His thoughts traveling along with the music, memories of his time alive filling his head. His mother singing for them, Molly excited on Christmas and excitedly opening their presents, the amazing feast they could afford thanks to his father’s dealings and position. His mother always buying food enough to feed them three times, only to give the feast to the less fortunate than them.

But what he could remember the most were the times he and Molly would spend with their mother putting on the Christmas tree. At least the ones they could afford before the depression hit their family.

These dates had always meant so much to him, not because of the pretty decorations or his religion.

It was the memories they had forged.

Forever engraved in his mind, he could recall every single melody his mother used to sing, how he and his sister often fought to be the one who put the ornament at the top. Those times when they stopped and just enjoyed singing together, making jokes, fooling around, and overall being a true family.

Those were the only times he had ever felt true happiness in his life, even if it was for a short period of his life. Everything he had ever enjoyed ended with his mother’s death. After that, his father only tolerated him, it was amenable and they had a truce.

However, once his father discovered his taste in partners everything changed.

He stared at the flames on the fireplace, turning up the volume until the music was booming so loud that it could drown the rest of the sounds around him, trying to hold back the tears about to spill from his eyes.

* * *

Alastor smiled, as always, enjoying the entertainment the demons were bringing but he relished the company of their first patron. He wasn’t sure why but Angel Dust became one of the few demons whom company he tolerated.

Arriving at the lobby he sat and enjoyed watching the princess as well as her partner Vagatha. Both of them decorating for the holidays coming, the mix of decorations was amusing to him. Mainly because of the great contradiction of the spirit during this time of year.

A holiday focused on goodwill, giving to the less fortunate than you, and spreading love.

In hell, it was so laughable but he admitted it had a certain shine not being alone. If only, it was the only time he found more entertainment than during the whole year.

As he regarded the rest of the demons in the lobby, he couldn’t help but notice Angel Dust was missing. It was something strange as lately the spider demon tended to be around more often during his free days.

With that in mind, he approached Husk, who was in the process of spilling another bottle of bourbon on the eggnog.

“Ah, Husker my friend!” Alastor spoke, “I see you’re getting ready for the holidays our dear princess forces us to participate in!”

Husk only raised an eyebrow towards the red overlord. He knew Alastor did enjoy the festivities and the activities they often had around the hotel, if anything it meant entertainment and also a distraction from the endless boredom that was ailing him.

“No matter” Alastor tried to ignore the disrespect as he scanned the room once again, chuckling when the princess moved and almost fell from the ladder “I was wondering if…”

“On the library” Husk answered, knowing exactly what he wanted to know “been there for a while”

Alastor nodded, his smile widening dangerously. As he turned, he could see with the corner of his eyes how Husk opened another bottle of bourbon and lipped him off.

“Thank you, my dear friend!” and with that Alastor used his shadows to move through the hotel searching for the arachnid fellow.

“fucking drama queen” Husk muttered as he drank from his bottle of booze, that is until the princess moved again and almost fell off the ladder.

* * *

Alastor materialized himself at the entrance of the library, it had been a pain to rebuild it, but in the end, it was one of his favorite places to be. No one bothered him there and he could enjoy being alone from time to time.

“Angel Dust!” he opened the door with a slam, barely noticing the spider demon on the couch, but the lack of response or curses made him walk closer to the figure on the couch “Hello? Can you hear me?”

As Alastor approached the pink demon he could hear the music coming from those pink headphones. Probably the music coming from it was the thing that prevented the spider from hearing Alastor, it was so loud he could almost hear it from where he was standing.

“Angel, my dear, I am talking to you” Alastor spoke a little louder, his shadow getting ready to spook the spider “it is quite rude to ignore someone!”

He was about to snap his fingers and let his shadow scare the spider demon when a salty smell invaded his nose and the sound of sobs was clear in his ears.

At once Alastor stopped a frown now on his face and his smile too tight to be real.

His shadow’s usual smile was now replaced with an unusual frown and his ears were low, backing up to his master’s side as if being near the spider was something that would burn it. He turned to his master with worry and then again to the spider.

Alastor’s eyes rested on the spider, who was barely holding his sobs. His main hands cleaning his eyes so hard Alastor was sure it would leave his skin raw.

He didn’t know what to do, he usually avoided situations like this. He had never known how to comfort someone.

So, when he saw Angel take off his headphone set, he slithered with the shadows up to his room. His heart was racing and his mind was blank. As for his reaction, he could only scowl as his smile became even wider.

It had taken him years to understand his feelings towards the spider, even longer to accept them and take his chances with him. Now they were friends and Alastor was content with that, even if he wanted to be more, he knew after all the rejections he had voiced at Angel would’ve probably stuck and his chances were from slim to none. Still having the spider demon on his life was a must.

So, watching the objects of his affections cry made his stomach turn, his heart felt empty and he had the sudden urge to just do anything he asked if only to bring a smile back on his face.

Alastor perked up. Now that was an interesting thought. He hummed, immediately thinking that he could do something for Angel. The little princess and maybe her partner could help him. As far as he knew Husker could probably talk with Angel, but if he was searching for a positive reaction from Angel, he might need to seek help from someone more in tune with their emotions and who wore their heart on their sleeve.

With that in mind, Alastor walked to the lobby once again. He knew it was risky but maybe he could do this much and understand a bit more about his emotions.

* * *

“You have to be joking” Vaggie deadpanned after hearing the overlord talk with Charlie, who was excited and with tons of ideas filling her mind “you, the radio demon, want to do something nice? No catch? Qué carajos?”

Alastor’s smile was a little more forced this time while looking at Vaggie, she only growled in response as Charlie jumped out of her seat running at him.

“Yes!” Charlie spoke “I would love to hear your suggestions! I mean I was planning on bringing something else to celebrate Krampus-“

“Christmas” Vaggie interrupted Charlie who just nodded and smiled in the direction of her girlfriend

“yes! Christmas” Charlie nodded and turned to Alastor once again “and as such, I would like to bring something else to remind them about these times! What do you have in mind?”

Alastor was now nervous, as he had thought the proposition of bringing another tradition would bring out the talkative side of the princess and allow him to choose one of them. Not for him to bring out ideas.

“I am not sure my dear,” Alastor said, being for once completely honest “I am quite lost to the new traditions you might have acquired”

Vaggie looked with surprise at the overlord, both her and Charlie were taken back with that earnest response from the overlord.

“Right” Charlie spoke and started pacing between Alastor and Vaggie “we could use more decorations or do something new? We could ask around with the rest of the tenants to see if someone has any suggestions?”

Charlie turned to Vaggie who seemed deep in thought. Her eye closed and she seemed to be remembering something.

“I can't think of more traditions, to be honest,” Vaggie told Charlie, who looked a bit defeated at that comment “except for maybe having a real pine tree and decorate it”

With that, the princess perked up, her smile widening and running with her girlfriend to hug her.

“That’s a great idea!” she jumped showing how excited she was “we can decorate it together and put some gifts under it and…”

Vaggie tried to make her girlfriend stop while Alastor got lost in his thoughts. It could work, as it could also be a nice bonding experience for him and Angel if he played his cards right. The only problem would be bringing a tree he had only see in pictures to hell and maintain it long enough to serve as a decoration. As much as he liked Angel it almost seemed impossible, that is until he remembered seeing some kind of publicity that pertained to the human realm. He might be able to convince them to change the rules a bit.

“Well then,” Alastor spoke, an idea popping in his mind as he raised from the chair “I shall take care of the tree, I trust you will be able to buy decorations for it?”

Charlie nodded and turned to Vaggie who just smiled at her girlfriend. Her excitement was hard to control so Alastor chose that moment to scape.

“Then I bid you farewell my dears!” he spoke before turning and leaving the office “And good luck!”

* * *

Angel was tired.

Simple as that, he had ended up crying himself to sleep, and now he was tired and hungry. Also, a bit thirsty. He wondered what time it was since the Hotel was pretty much silent and it only happened if everyone had left or were asleep.

“Come Nuggets” he spoke, taking his pet pig in his arms “let’s go and grab something to eat…”

As he walked downstairs, he checked his phone. The clock was shining brightly on the screen telling him it was rather late, almost 3 in the morning.

“Damn I slept the whole day” Angel mused to himself, as it was an hour shy of noon when he last checked his phone “I hope they let us something to eat, or I’ll have to wipe something for us”

The pig snorted but snuggled in his father’s arms. Making Angel chuckle and scratch him behind the ears.

However, what he hadn’t expected going down the stairs was to see the radio demon, in the middle of the lobby, using his magic to bring inside a pine tree so huge it almost touched the ceiling.

“What the hell?” Angel asked, his voice barely a whisper, his eyes focused on the pine tree and its smell hitting his nose bringing back memories once forgotten.

Alastor’s feedback came in as a scratched record like it always did when Angel caught him with his guard down. He turned and Angel had to fight not to laugh at how the deer demon looked as if he was caught stealing cookies.

“Ah, Angel” the overlord tried to get a hold of his emotions and his beating heart “I didn’t hear you arrive”

Angel coughed trying to hide his laughter and Alastor couldn’t help but be embarrassed at being caught. He turned and commanded his minions to finish the task he had started and placed the three in its place.

“What brings you down at this hour?” Alastor asked, his hands behind himself trying to hide how nervous he was “I had suspected you’d be already in your room as you often like your beauty sleep, or so you’ve told me”

Alastor looked at the spider’s smiling face and wondered why would Angel ever wear so much makeup. In Alastor’s pinion Angel looked better without all of those concoctions smeared all over his face.

“I uh…” Angel looked away and played a bit with his hands “I was hungry so I came down for a midnight snack”

Alastor nodded and kept his gaze focused on Angel, drinking every single detail as the taller demon looked with wonder at the giant tree behind Alastor. It was quite worth the troubles he had gone through if only to see that beautiful genuine smile on Angel’s face.

“Something you’d like to share?” Alastor spoke, breaking Angel’s trance “If not feel free to move along to the kitchen, I believe Niffty left a plate for you in the fridge”

“I…I think I might take that offer smiles” Angel replied, before turning on his heels towards the kitchen “don’t go too late to sleep Al!”

Alastor nodded and turned to see the tree, a book of spells in his hand and a soft smile on his face.

“Indeed” Alastor spoke “it won’t take too long, my dear”

Angel woke up with the sound of someone knocking on his door. It wasn’t unusual, but it certainly was something strange as when he looked at his phone it was already noon.

“What!?” Angel screamed when the knocking wouldn’t stop

“I apologize my good fellow!” Alastor’s voice came through the door, surprising Angel “I have a problem and I would require some assistance if you could”

Angel walked up to his door opening it, not thinking about what he was wearing. He was met with a startled Alastor with a flush on his cheeks.

“What do you need?” Angel asked, rubbing his eyes “…uh …. Al?”

Alastor for his part was taking Angel’s appearance in. Drinking every single detail and engraving it into his mind.

It was something ethereal.

Angel was wearing a blood-red silk nightgown trimmed with black laces. It contrasted beautifully with his pale complexion and its hugged Angel’s figure making every single curve he possessed stand out. His face was devoid of any makeup traces, his lips were a tone darker than his usual pink lipstick and Alastor had the curiosity to know it they would feel as soft as they looked.

“Hey!” Angel snapped his fingers on Alastor’s face to break the trance “You need my help or not?”

Alastor shook his head, trying to clear his head.

“I, yes” Alastor started trying not to look at the amused smile on Angel’s face “I, well, our dear princess has given me the task to decorate the tree I brought to the hotel this morning, and since you’ve always bragged about your sense of style I believe you are my most reliable partner to help me decorate it”

Angel blinked once, twice, and then looked at Alastor. As if he couldn’t believe what he had just heard.

“You want me…to help you with decorating the tree?” Angel asked as if he could barely believe his ears “What? No one else wanted to help?”

Alastor cleared his throat, as the sight of Angel wearing such a provocative yet conservative gown was making it hard for him to concentrate on his task.

“I believe our dear princess and her partner have gone away for the rest of the evening,” Alastor said, “as well as Niffty and Husker who have asked for a break since the holidays are approaching and they also argued about going for more supplies.”

“So...no one else was there to ask help from except me?” Angel said it with a tone so defeated Alastor almost wanted to reach out for the spider demon and tell him it was him who sent them away so he could have time alone with Angel

“not at all my good fellow!” Alastor explained “I am quite capable of doing it alone, but I believed it would be more entertaining to have some company, and even if the others were here, I would have asked you regardless of the circumstances”

Angel only could take it all in, as Alastor implied that he liked to be around him.

“You want me to help” Angel pointed at himself then at Alastor “you to decorate the tree? Just because?”

Alastor nodded and once again drank every single detail of Angel’s smile. He barely had the time to open his mouth when the door was slammed on his face.

Alastor frowned, trying to recall if he had somehow offended Angel, and recalled their conversation on his mind. Still confused about Angel’s reaction.

He looked at the door, once again he was debating himself if it would be the polite thing to knock once again and ask Angel about his sudden outburst when it opened and he saw Angel wearing a long pink sweater and his usual shorts along with his boots. Angel’s make up was soft and barely noticeable, accentuating but not exaggerating his already lovely features. Alastor was now noticing that Angel’s eyelashes were white.

“What are we waiting for!?” Angel exclaimed taking Alastor’s hand and pulling him to the lobby “Let’s get decorating that tree!”

Alastor blushed and held Angel’s hand tighter as the spider demon pulled him along. With his excitement, Alastor almost forgot that Charlie had commented on returning once their chores were done and that there was a mistletoe somewhere in the boxes of decorations she had bought.

* * *

“I think a bow would be perfect” Angel argued with Alastor once again in front of the tree, decorations all over the floor separated into colors, shapes, and sizes courtesy of Angel “I am thinking pink!”

Alastor rolled his eyes as he motioned for the lights to arrange themselves around the tree, the discussion over color lights and white lights had taken almost an hour until Alastor made an argument about how white and black usually went with everything and Angel had to step down.

“I believe we should try a different variety” Alastor spoke “why not red with gold details? It is indeed a nice combination and a winner one”

Angel snorted as he took a pink piece of the strip and made a ribbon with it.

“Yes,” Angel spoke “If you want to go straight to the basics, come on Al! We have to make it shine!”

Alastor felt the teasing nudge as Angel placed the ribbon proudly on the tree branch.

“See?” Angel motioned the small pink ribbon, it almost looked silver with the light “it almost looks like silver!”

Alastor conceded and they kept decorating the three together. Angel was beaming and Alastor could swear the spider demon was shining. His smile was contagious, his jokes actually made Alastor laugh without any restrain, and soon enough they both were almost finished.

It brought Alastor joy and at the same time a bit of disappointment. As he wished for Angel to spend more time with him.

He caught Angel looking at one of the glass spheres accentuated with white details. He looked so lost in a memory Alastor didn’t dare to interrupt, instead, he took another decoration from the box beside him almost without checking and placed it on the tree.

“Thank you” Angel spoke, placing the sphere next to the pink ribbon Alastor had previously placed “I can’t remember the last time I felt like this…”

Alastor turned to Angel, an eyebrow raised in a silent question his head cocked and his smile a bit less wide.

“Like I belong somewhere” Angel confessed, reaching for another decoration without looking at the box “Thanks Alastor, for everything you’ve done for me”

Alastor was speechless, never in a million years, he could’ve expected this confession coming from the spider demon. He looked at Angel and his mouth went dry; he feared his voice would betray him as he got closer to Angel.

“You’re welcome” Alastor spoke, fearing if he didn’t, he would lose all of his bravado “mon Ange”

With that Angel turned to see Alastor, both of them smiling at each other. Music still coming from Angel’s phone and filling the silence. Both of them staring at each other’s eyes.

Angel being a little bolder decided to get closer to Alastor, and was surprised when the overlord copied his movements.

Both of them didn’t notice when, but on instinct, they got closer.

Angel leaning and his eyes half-closed, Alastor still a bit nervous but raising his head trying to get closer to Angel. Alastor could breathe the natural scent of the spider and closed his eyes, placing a hand softly on Angel’s cheek. Fearing as if he dared to do more Angel would disappear.

Angel leaned in closer, the space separating them was gone.

Surprised when their lips made contact, along with a desire to keep the contact as long as they could.

Neither of them moving except to answer the kiss.

Angel leaned his head to make it deeper and Alastor relished it taking all he could.

Both of them kissed as if there was nothing more at that moment except themselves and the love, they had been denying for each other.

On top of them, the mistletoe stood proudly.

After all, it had brought these two lovers closer than what they had been.


	2. Ti amo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor has been evading Angel ever since the kiss they shared. Angel thinks Alastor hates him. 
> 
> Problems ahead with a small little confession by both parts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, my headaches have been killing me but I managed to put this together for all of you who have loved the first chapter! 
> 
> I really hope you like it, even if it isn't as log as I'd like it to be T.T

After the Kiss Alastor and Angel had shared things became awkward. Well, as awkward as it could be between a confused cannibal and a porn star.

Alastor had avoided the spider the next days, he couldn’t help but feel out of control and he didn’t like it. That is until Charlie had affronted him and made him notice how subdued now Angel looked and his strange behavior around all of them.

For once Alastor felt awful, after having those whom now he considered close acquaintances look at him disappointed, he had caved and explained what happened between himself and Angel Dust.

Their reactions had amused him, specially Husk’s, but he hadn’t expected the sweet and bubbly princess to go in full demon form and start jabbing at his chest with such force that he was sure she wanted to impale him in that spot.

“He thinks you hate him!” Charlie had screamed and his ears dropped a little, “He believes you think it was just another of your games and that it meant nothing to you!”

Alastor blinked, a bit surprised at her reaction and whatever nonsense she was sprouting in her bling rage tirade.

“What?” he could barely find his voice to ask that as Charlie continued screaming.

“That’s what he has been so worried about!” Charlie screamed, her horns still present but her aura was subdued “He came to me and told me what happened but it’s been two weeks so when you continued to avoid him and running away from him he jumped to the conclusion that you probably felt disgusted with him and hated him!”

Alastor blinked once, twice, and then looked at the rest of the demons there. Vaggie just nodded and shook her head looking a the overlord, Husk was avoiding his gaze altogether, which for Alastor meant that Charlie was speaking the truth and Niffty had her arms crossed and looked annoyed with him.

“That’s quite preposterous isn’t it?” Alastor spoke, a bit of interference in his voice as he felt open and vulnerable, something unusual “I thought he, might’ve needed more… time”

And that was a miscalculation on his part, as Charlie rounded on him and the expression on her face was one of wonder. He couldn’t help but gulp, he could see the realization in her eyes as she came to probably the right conclusion but didn’t want her to scream it out loud.

“Now Charlotte-“ but he was interrupted by Charlie who had invaded his personal space

“You like him,” Charlie said, her voice soft, and judging by the heat on his face Alastor knew he was indeed blushing “the times you went away wasn0t because of Angel, it was because you didn’t know how to react!”

Alastor groaned as he heard more than see their reactions, he heard Niffty’s squeal, Husk spitting out his drink and Vaggatha scoffing.

“I do not appreciate that miss Vagatha,” Alastor spoke, he had never been a fan of lying but he indeed liked the holes people had while assuming things but now he felt quite angry at her dismissal of his feelings “I indeed was, having trouble accepting that my…advances, had been so eagerly accepted by Angel Dust…”

Charlie gasped and Niffty squealed, Vaggie’s eye was wide and her mouth open, however, Husk’s reaction was one that surprised them all.

“FUCKING FINALLY!” Husk scowled at Alastor “I thought you were going to keep doing this stupid dance around each other”

Alastor blinked unsure on how to answer that, Charlie and Niffty were fangirling as Vaggie was still processing the realization of Alastor having feelings, maybe romantic feelings towards Angel Dust.

“But I fear this ….problem might’ve been too much” Alastor confessed to the shock of everyone, “It has made our relationship take a mile back and I do not believe Angel will be kind enough to forgive me…”

Charlie shushed Alastor who got a bit annoyed and rolled his eyes at the princess antics.

“I HAVE THE PERFECT PLAN!” she squealed as she started giving orders to Husk, Niffty, and Vaggie “Don’t worry Al! We will make this work!”

Alastor sighed and shook his head, the princess and the rest of the tenants were gone and he feared the repercussions it would have in the coming hours.

* * *

Angel was mad and sad, well he didn’t know how else to feel.

Two freaking weeks with Alastor running away from him had put him in a mood. A quite self-destructive and bothersome mood but he had coped with the feeling of rejection quite well if he had to say so himself.

“ugh, I don’t get it nuggets!” Angel complained “he does nice things for me, he compliments me, he kissed me and now he’s avoiding me!? Am I reading something wrong?”

Nuggets oinked and walked to the door before scratching it with his hooves.

“Alright, alright you wanna go out” Angel sighed and looked at the book on the nightstand, he had been trying to finish it before the holidays “I guess we could go to the library again, I could use some peace”

As he grabbed nuggets he didn’t catch the shadow that had been hiding behind the same nightstand, nor he noticed how it smiled and seemed to chuckle before it returned to its master.

* * *

Alastor was already regretting talking about whatever that had happened between him and Angel while Charlie tried to chat his ear off with the tons of plans she had for them both and how it will all be alright.

“Okay then!” Charlie chatted as Alastor once again nodded and barely paid attention to what she had said in the last 15 minutes “I will go with Vaggie to buy some things for the dinner here at the hotel and we will be able to get some things for the plan!”

Alastor smiled towards Charlie nodding, while he wasn0t right out loud accepting the help he knew that her plans were usually a source of entertainment and sometimes a failure. And he didn’t want to lose the last string of hope that he had towards fixing his relationship with Angel Dust.

“Right,” he coughed and then turned to see that his shadow was motioning for him to follow “well then, I bid you farewell, my dear”

Charlie nodded enthusiastically and muttered a farewell before sprinting down the corridor and giving him a smile with her thumbs up.

Alastor let out some breath he was holding before slithering through the shadows until he was standing in front of the library.

“And why have you brought me here?” Alastor asked annoyed, he had been spending time in the library but somehow Angel Dust always knew when he was there and he had always fled with an excuse on the tip of his tongue “you know as well as I do that he will avoid me now”

The shadow motioned for him to go inside, but Alastor was a bit reluctant.

That is until he heard a voice singing.

A very familiar voice.

* * *

_I count you one to ten_

Angel scratched fat Nugget’s ears while he sang, this song was one of his favorites. So he was singing it to himself. Charlie had messaged him telling him that the Hotel would be closed for a while but Husk would be downstairs at the lobby. So he felt safe to indulge in this little hobby of his.

_Count to ten and count to a hundred_

_Want the full grip of it until the love fades_

He thought about Alastor, he would’ve wanted for him to approach Angel again after the kiss. But he guessed it has just been a fluke.

His eyes traveled to the fire, now burning and the red flames making him calm as he sang the next verse.

_It'll stay in my eyes for a long time_

_Even if the wind blows coldly_

_Please don't ignore it_

Angel sighed and noticed Fat Nuggets was once again asleep and he moved his pet pig to his side so he could sit properly staring at the flames.

He had thought about it, but Alastor wouldn’t have just stopped talking to him if it had been just a fluke. Maybe Alastor indeed hated him. Maybe he had just tried being nice and since Angel had taken that reaction as an invitation he had offended Alastor.

He just didn’t know.

_Different, Unusual, Ti amo_

Angel sighed as the next verse was about to start, but he just wasn’t feeling the lyrics so he let it pass.

Since his music was being broadcasted by the speakers of his hellphone he could listen to any other sound around him. Which is why when he heard some footsteps approaching he tensed and turned around.

If he hadn’t been so lost in the song and his thoughts he would've noticed that the sound didn’t exactly come from Charlie’s shoes, but the overlord who had been avoiding him.

“Cha-cha? I thought you were…” Angel started to say as he turned, surprised when he saw the radio demon looking at him, “…you’re not Charlie”

Angel wanted to slap himself after that came out of his mouth but instead, the radio demon laughed. Something sincere and not static as he approached a bit closer to the sofa where Angel was sitting.

“I am not, my dear” Alastor spoke, noticing how Angel seemed on edge and he felt a tug on his heart noticing the usual smiling demon so guarded “may I …speak with you?”

Angel nodded, bracing himself for the inevitable. He was sure Alastor was coming to break all that had been between them now.

Alastor however was trying to find his voice as he took a seat a bit further than Angel. He wanted to give the spider space but at the same time make him understand that he didn’t hate him.

“I wanted to apologize for my behavior,” Alastor spoke, his eyes downcast and his smile a bit forced “ever since the….”

“You don’t have to” Angel spoke interrupting Alastor, which made the deer demon look at the pink demon with worry “It’s alright, I understand”

With those words said, Alastor felt even worse.

Angel was subdued, his usual smile was gone and his face was scrunched. He was trying to be discrete but Alastor could notice how he itched to bring his legs closer and was making everything he could to physically be smaller.

Alastor didn’t like that, he hated seeing Angel Dust upset, and now that it was because of him.

It was worse than what he had ever imagined.

“I enjoyed the kiss” Alastor blurted out, before blushing and turning his face to the fire trying not to lose his courage “I …just…didn’t know how to react”

Angel was staring at Alastor, and the deer demon could feel that gaze on his face and it made him blush harder.

“I…I have never felt what I feel with you, cher” Alastor confessed, the little pet name flowing out of his mouth without him noticing “I wasn0t sure if I had done you right but every time I tried to approach you I just, didn’t know what to do. I know I should’ve talked to you sooner before making you feel this way… and I apologize for hurting you, as it was never my intention doing so…”

He felt more than seeing Angel’s hand on his forearm, and the other on his face. The scratch record made Angel smile and Alastor could feel his face getting hotter.

“It’s alright Smiles” he answered “I am sorry for jumping to conclusions without talking to you first”

Alastor nodded before Angel Dust retreated his hands and they both sat admiring the fire, the flames dancing around and the sound of it cracking under the heat. Fat Nuggets was snoring a bit and Angel found it adorable, even if it was a little bothersome for Alastor.

“I…um….” Alastor turned to see Angel who was taking some photos of his pet pig while cooing at them “Angel I have a proposition and ….I want you to be honest”

Angel nodded before turning his full attention to Alastor.

“Sure” Angel spoke motioning for him to continue

“I …would like to …well,” Alastor cleared his throat and took a deep breath before taking Angel’s hand into his “Angel Dust, I do not know if what I can give you is what you deserve. However, I would like to try. Would you give me the honor of courting you?”

Angel was with his mouth open and eyes wide.

Alastor was panicking and his shadow was looking between the both of them.

“I would love to” Angel whispered, it was so soft Alastor could’ve missed it if it wasn’t because of his perfect hearing

With that Alastor smiled and kissed Angel’s hand before turning to watch how a beautiful blush was across his spider’s face.

“Then,” Alastor spoke in a low voice and with a seductive hint on it “May I kiss you, Angel?”

Angel laughed before leaning in and answering with a breathy and low voice.

“You may” Angel put his arms around Alastor who tensed a bit before relaxing once again “Alastor”

With that, both of them kissed once, twice, and had a full make-out session. Until Alastor felt uncomfortable and they instead switched to sitting next to each other. Angel’s blanket now over them and Alastor supporting his beau as Angel tried, and failed, to read his book.

A few minutes later the only things Alastor could hear were Angel’s breathing and Fat Nuggets snores. The wood cracking because of the fireplace and nothing more.

His shadow covered them with his blanket as Angel snuggled closer to Alastor, sighing contently once he cuddled closer to his partner.

With that, he fell asleep without meaning to.

His arms closed securely around Angel’s waist.

His shadow took a photo with Angel’s phone before disappearing into the darkness.

Alastor’s smile was smaller but more genuine than ever, and for once in hell. The two demons were peacefully sleeping. No nightmares nor other evils would be able to bother them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for taking so long but I swear covid wants be down but I am doing everything in my power to get up to my feet again! 
> 
> please leave comments and/or kudos 
> 
> I love both!


	3. A gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gift timeeeee!  
> I used the inspiration of some videos I watched this week and I hope you all like it! I will post the last chapter aside as I've been dying to work on a ball one shot for this couple!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long and also because I feel like ....well..yeh I am getting better but my headaches are not stopping. Thank you in advance!! ENJOY!

Alastor hummed a merry tune as he walked through the halls of the hotel. It had been days ever since he had started the semi-formal relationship with Angel Dust.

He couldn’t feel more happier.

His hunger had subdued somehow and the time he had spent with Angel had proven to be more than he could ever imagine. Afternoons talking about books, hearing Angel sing, taking some walks, working on the garden together.

He smiled remembering how Angel had backed down and tried to stop himself completely from making innuendos, propositions, or even sexual jokes. But once they sat down and Alastor had explained that he didn’t want Angel to stop being himself, it would take time for them to adjust but it was all about communication.

After that Angel had toned down his flirting but didn’t stop it, and Alastor became more forward with touches he was comfortable with, always waiting for Angel to respond and Angel waiting for Alastor to initiate them.

Talking about boundaries had helped them as they had managed to find a middle ground and with each day that passed, the closer they got.

Now Alastor was enjoying having Angel in his arms as the spider demon read something on his phone and he enjoyed the peace and quiet for a change. Both of them at the library with the doors closed, to let them enjoy the privacy of the room. Alastor was glad as he was able to enjoy his reading and the atmosphere was ideal for Angel to relax.

“Hey, Al” Angel mused, making the overlord turn to him with an eyebrow raised and a hum, slowly turning away the book he had been immersed into “ have you thought about the presents you’re gonna give this year? I mean besides the whole secret Krampus Chacha makes us participate in every year”

Alastor hummed again watching the mischievous glint on his partner’s eyes as he hoped for the radio demon to spill the beans. Laughing he made a show of scratching his chin in deep thought before smirking and booping Angel’s nose. The book was discarded aside and no longer fo his interest as he enjoyed the arachnid’s antics.

“I’m not going to tell you, mon cher” Alastor changed his gaze to the fire as Angel wined playfully “Where’s the fun in that?”

Angel chuckled and sighed, Alastor was right but he still had to try.

“Well, I tried” Angel sighed dramatically “you won’t even give me a hint?”

Angel pouted and tried to do his best puppy eyes at Alastor.

Alastor smiled fondly at the spider and then saw how the little pig had started to nudge one of Angel’s hands to play and he snapped his fingers letting his shadow play with the porcine. Making Angel’s focus be on him and him alone.

“It wouldn’t be fair” Alastor mused as he stroked Angel’s soft fluffy hair back and he sighed in pure bliss closing his eyes “I wouldn’t want to spoil you more”

The taunting voice made Angel scowl playfully at the overlord before nudging him. Alastor chuckled and let it be, continuing his administrations to Angel’s hair.

Both of them enjoyed the atmosphere and each other’s company. Alastor could feel Angel fighting the sleep away but eventually succumbed to it. His pet pig now on his legs, comfortable and sleeping.

“I do hope you like your gift, mon Ange” Alastor mused as he snapped his fingers once more, all of them disappearing through the shadows before the fire was extinguished “sleep tight, mon cher”

With that Alastor left Angel on his bed, covers already over his body and the small piglet on his arms.

Alastor smiled fondly before retiring to his room.

Once more Alastor looked at his desk, the many magazines and shopping catalogs covering it completely.

He wanted to surprise his Angel with the best he could offer, however, the more he searched the less he found that could be perfect for Angel.

Groaning he sat on his chair, letting himself look once again over all of the objects around the table. He knew most of them would be perfect for Angel but they felt so impersonal that it made him feel awful about just buying them for the sake of giving Angel something.

He wanted it to be perfect for him, not only something materialistic and be done with it. He knew Angel had received a lot of presents from his job and Valentino, but he had noticed he tended to care little for those things.

He absentmindedly looked over at the magazines before closing one with force and making another pair fall.

It all seemed pointless, he raised to fix the mess he had caused when one of them caught his eye. It was covered in glitter and pink hearts. No doubt one of Charlotte’s magazines but the title had managed to capture his attention.

“…unusual gifts?” Alastor muttered before opening the magazine.

Reading through the endless and quite frankly boring explanation of the holidays he found something he liked, it would take an effort on his part but he could do it and it would be a surprise for Angel.

However, the other gift he had managed to acquire was still on his nightstand. Shinning under the light of the lamp.

* * *

Angel sighed as he looked at his present. He knew that maybe it was too little but he had done his best and unfortunately his allowances didn’t leave it for him to buy so many luxuries. He just hoped Alastor would like them.

He had bought him a gift, Louboutin dressing shoes.

Stolas had brought them over when Angel claimed he wanted something nice still useful and special for his boyfriend at Stolas on the phone. Angel had paid for them and had taken the utmost care for Alastor to never find them. His shadow had been around Angel a lot to know that whatever the shadow could see Alastor could too.

But the purchase of such shoes had left him with a dent on his allowance. A big dent, don’t misunderstand it, he didn’t regret it. But he would’ve liked to have more money to spend on Alastor’s second gift, but he guessed this would do.

“I just hope I got them right” Angel sighed as he looked at his second gift, smiling “I hope he likes it”

* * *

Everyone was excited. It was their reunion day and their dinner together. Although the more grumpy Husker looked the more they knew he was just as excited as the rest of them.

Charlie smiled as the gift exchange started, their secret Krampus.

“Oh! Oh! I want to start! I got…Niffty!” Charlie exclaimed, producing a big box decorated in pink and yellow stripes with a glittery red bow on top “Here you go!”

Niffty squealed as she opened the box filled to the brim with expensive fabrics and materials enough for her to continue her projects. The little cyclops hugged Charlie and thanked her for the gifts she had given her.

“I got Husk!” Niffty proclaimed while producing a fine bottle of Tequila along with engraved glasses with his name and gave it to the chimera demon who whistled “I hope you don’t drink it in one go!”

Husk thanked Niffty and hugged her as she threw herself into his arms, Alastor smiled taunting the chimera demon. Who just flipped him off and Angel laughed at the exchange.

“Ok, ok I’m the next one,” Husk said as he got out a thin box, it was big but thin so it made everyone curious “Enjoy it kid”

He gave it to Vaggie who just blinked once and then turned her attention to the box, opening it.

When she gasped everyone was curious to see what Husk had given Vaggie. She slowly took out a sage blade with her name engraved on it.

“Wow” Vaggie smiled and cooed watching the knives and the belt he also had added for her to carry them “thank you”

Husk made a movement that seemed uncaring, but he was still smiling. Charlie was cooing over her girlfriend and all of them laughed while Husk tried to evade their teasing.

Angel clapped and then moved forward, Alastor placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Okay, okay,” Angel said, “nice knives, now who’s next!?”

Vaggie rolled her eyes but moved and gave a big pink and golden decorated box to Charlie. Who just hugged Vaggie and thanked her with a kiss on the moth demon’s cheek.

“I hope you like it hon,” Vaggie said as Charlie opened the box.

Charlie started to jump up and down excitedly while thanking Vaggie and gushing about the album and candies Vaggie had given her. Homemade candies and an album filled with their photos. All made by Vaggie.

Charlie couldn’t be happier.

At that moment Alastor felt a pit on his stomach, his hands sweating. He looked over at Angel and noticed how tense he got just by that. Both of them avoiding their gazes.

“Okay so by default Alastor and Angel are left!” Charlie announced as she placed her album back in the box “so come on guys!”

Angel chuckled and took out his box, it was big and Alastor was nervous watching it in Angel’s hands. It was decorated in red and black, its colors and had a big bog on top of it. He never expected Angel to bring out something so, amazing for him and with so much thought. The box on his hands now felt quite heavy and he had started feeling uneasy about Angel’s reaction towards his gift.

“Here Smiles” Angel gave the box to Alastor who took it and opened it, “ I hope you like them”

Alastor couldn’t breathe as he took in the appearance of the shoes. He took them, feeling the leather and the small details on it. Those were dressing shoes that he liked, and the bottom was a vibrant red.

“NO WAY!” Vaggie exclaimed interrupting Alastor’s thoughts “Where did you get them?!”

Angel chuckled and put his index finger over his mouth.

“Can’t tell sweetheart. Gotta keep some secrets!” Angel smiled before winking at Vaggie. All of them were quite confused at the moth’s exclamation.

Vaggie turned to Charlie and the rest of the demons who were watching her curiously.

“Those are one of the most expensive shoes ever!” Vaggie exclaimed “and…I’ve never seen those in hell”

Angel’s smile was sharper as he looked at his nails, completely flaunting his pride.

“Angel?” Alastor’s voice made him stop “is…that true?”

Angel looked away blushing. Hoping that it wouldn’t be too obvious.

“I…wanted to give you something special and…well” He shrugged “one of the girls that I work with has been talking about those shoes non stop. So I thought you’d like them, especially because of the red bottom”

Alastor could only smile at how nervous Angel looked, his blush over his fluffy chest and his cheeks making Alastor want to take a picture and have it all for himself.

“Thank you,” Alastor said “truly Angel I love them”

Angel blushed more and looked away. Alastor smiled, hoping that his gift would be enough to please Angel.

“These are no shoes, but” Alastor produced a thin small box with a pink bow on top “I hope you like it”

Angel took the box and opened it as Alastor closed his own box and placed the shoes away.

“OH MY GOD” Angel was covering his mouth with his main pair of hands, the other pair cradling Alastor’s gift “you gotta be kidding”

Alastor’s smile was about to fall when he noticed the look of wonder in Angel’s eyes.

“Is it pleasing to you?” He asked, Charlie was with her mouth wide open watching Angel

“Are you kidding?!” Anel turned to see Alastor, a smile on his face “It’s beautiful!”

Alastor felt as if he had just gone through a marathon and had won first place.

“I’m glad the pink diamonds are to your liking, I was uncertain but they did remind me a lot of your usual jewelry so I …” Alastor spoke, feeling the gaze of the rest of the hotel on his person, a small feedback was heard in the silence around the room “…what?”

Angel blinked once, twice, then turned his attention back to Alastor. And without a second thought threw himself at the deer demon hugging him.

The sight of the two of them was something cute and hilarious at the same time.

Angel was hugging Alastor with all of his arms, the necklace sparkling in one of his hands and Alastor looked like a deer caught in headlights. Frozen and barely able to know how to respond. That is until Angel started kissing him all over his face leaving lipstick marks over his face and lips.

All of the exected a harsh reaction from the deer demon but were quite surprised when the administrations stopped and Alastor had a content look on his face.

“Help me put it on babe?” Angel asked seductively and Alastor complied with a small hum, his smile subdued but didn’t make any attempts at erasing the lipstick from his skin “Thank you, Al. I love it”

All of them were with their mouths open, with the image before their eyes. I looked surreal.

Both demons were staring at each other with so much love it looked as if a Disney film had come to life.

“We should leave” Charlie whispered towards the rest of the hotel staff, feeling as if she was intruding such a tender moment between the two of them “come on...”

As all of them left the lobby, Alastor and Angel barely noticed the small commotion, both of them lost in their little bubble.

“I have another gift for you” Alastor spoke, his voice smooth and without radio, interference surprising Angel

“I also have another gift for you too” Angel smiled “I hope you like them”

Angel produced from his bag a scarf, it was red and it matched his coat perfectly. Alastor took it, the soft fabric made him wish he could feel it through the gloves he was wearing.

“Can I?” Angel asked and Alastor nodded, letting the spider put the scarf around his neck “you like it?”

Alastor was speechless, in his mind, he had never expected something so beautiful and delicate to be gifted to him.

“I…have something else in mind for your gift” Alastor coughed, nervous just watching Angel “…as you know I do not like the touch of others but I would, like for you to spend tonight with me…if you wish to”

Angel squealed and hugged Alastor, who tried not to fall over the sofa.

“Really?” Angel asked “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable and I know I’m a little too…cuddly”

Alastor laughed and kissed Angel’s cheek.

“It all will be fine my darling,” he spoke, his voice suave and assuring making Angel blush once more “besides you can wear the other gift I got you”

Angel grabbed Alastor’s face and kissed him deeply, both of them lost in their world. Niffty took that as an opportunity to take a photo as Alastor had commanded her before.

After a few minutes, Alastor carried Angel towards his room. Both of them laughing as their coordination wasn't the best with Angel being awfully taller than Alastor.

They spent the whole night talking, Angel in his new fluffy pajamas and Alastor enjoying their time together. Both of them fell asleep together and if anyone asked Niffty didn’t take photos of them cuddling against each other or a video of Alastor’s tail wagging while Angel held him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and hopefully tomorrow I will post the last day of Rdiodust week! Winter ball is coming!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to anyone that this week has been hell, I got sick and I was getting better when I lost my sense of smell. So now I've been waiting for the authorities in charge of the test of covid to tell me if I am positive or not. 
> 
> Wish me luck, as if I am positive I won't be able to see until next year my family and seriously that sucks T.T
> 
> Leave kudos and comments! I love them!


End file.
